Neo Gundam Wing: The early years
by Leon Highwind
Summary: This is the first part of my 4 part storry
1. Default Chapter

Neo Gundam Wing  
  
Episode 1: What happened to the Gundam Pilots?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW or else I there wouldn't be only 49 episodes plus EW...   
  
************************* At least a year after Endless Waltz, Heero finally realized he loved Relena and actually told her. A month later, Heero proposed to Relena. At the same time, Duo proposed to Hilde, so it would be like a double wedding (he just didn't want to pay for the wedding damnit!)... Another two months passed, and Quatre married Dorothy (yeah I know, Dorothy...of all people...). Many moons after, Wufei decided to, as he put it, "marry that weak onna," which would be Sally (it was either a) a blue moon, b) he was drunk, c) all of the above, or d) something else). Eventually, we have Trowa who marries a girl named Jade Maxwell (Duo's older sister [A character from a very good friend of mine's fic!]). Zechs had married Noin after the Mariemaia incident. Of course, our happily married Gundam Wing couples had children. Heero and Relena have twin boys which were named Milliardo, after Relena's brother, and Haruka, because Heero happened to like the name. (Remember when he was high off of the 'hospital stuff' in GWS? One day, he watched Japanese Sailormoon... X.x) Duo and Hilde had a daughter (a *very* intelligent one), which Duo named Duet. (Duo: She's going to be my Shi no Tenshi! [Angel of Death!]) Quatre and Dorothy had a son named Shingo (I'm not going to add the rest of his name!). Wufei and "his weak onna" have five kids, the oldest one being a boy named Ling.[1] As for Trowa and Jade, they had a girl named...Ariel, Jade died in a battle two years later after Ariel was born. Zechs and Noin had a son named Sieben, who is two years older than the other kids. Six years later (Yes, this would make the Neo Gundam Pilots six years old, and in the case of Sieben, eight...), we see the Peacecraft/Yuy mansion (whatever you want to call the darn house...). We hear the birds tweet and a gentle breeze blow by, besides the constant typing coming from inside of the house. In a matter of moments, the beautiful, peaceful day is turned upside down by two blonde headed boys... Milliardo: It's my ball! Go get your OWN!  
  
Haruka: NO! It's MY ball and I had it first!  
  
Milliardo: YOU DID NOT!!!  
  
Haruka: Did too!  
  
Milliardo: Did not!  
  
Haruka: Did too!  
  
Milliardo: Did not!  
  
Relena: Stop fighting, you two!  
  
Haruka: But 'Kaa-san...we only have one ball...  
  
Relena: Yes, I know, honey...*out loud so Heero could hear her* BECAUSE YOUR FATHER IS A CHEAP BASTARD!  
  
Heero: *gets up and walks over to Relena* I am not a cheap bastard...I thought they could share one ball so *I* didn't have to buy another...  
  
Relena: Heero...we...are...RICH! R...I...C...H! RICH! I was adopted by the former Vice Foreign Minister, AND I'm a member of the Peacecraft family! How in the world could you POSSIBLY think we're poor or broke?!?  
  
Heero: Um...I know how to spell...  
  
Haruka: I know how to spell, TOO! C...H...E...E...P...B...A...S...T...A...R...D! That spells...CHEAP BASTARD! YAY!  
  
Relena: Go up to your room and wash you mouth out with soap!   
  
Haruka: Uh...what type of soap?  
  
Milliardo: Bar soap...  
  
Haruka: I wasn't asking you! Nerd Boy! *starts dancing around* Nerd Boy! Nerd Boy!  
  
Milliardo: I am not a nerd!  
  
Haruka: Ok then, Incredibly Smart Boy!  
  
Milliardo: Uh...I'll take that as a complement...  
  
Haruka: *scratches back of head* Uh...what's a complement, Incredibly Smart Boy? Heero and Milliardo hit their heads against a nearby wall... Relena: Heero...which one did we drop?  
  
Heero: Milliardo...  
  
Relena: Oh yeah...  
  
Heero: You know, Relena, I think that it's that time and I should--  
  
Relena: Don't you even finish that sentence, Heero Yuy!  
  
Heero: I should start training them...  
  
Relena: *covering the kids ears...* Heero, I said no when they were born and even before that.  
  
Heero: But Relena!  
  
Relena: *to the kids* Go up to your rooms...I have to talk to your father...  
  
Both boys: Ok! *run up the stairs*  
  
Heero: Relena...did you even think that this...Ughh...peace would ever end?  
  
Relena: Isn't that what the Preventers are for? Aren't you one?  
  
Heero: ...Yes, but one day I'm going to be too old for this 'fighting stuff', as you so eloquently put it...  
  
Relena: The answer is STILL no, Heero!  
  
Heero: ...I love you, Relena...  
  
Relena: That's NOT going to work this time! Upstairs, the children were hearing every word exchanged by their parents... Haruka: Onii-chan, what are 'Kaa-san and 'Tou-san fighting about?  
  
Milliardo: Baka! They aren't fighting!  
  
Haruka: Baka! What do you call what they're doing downstairs then?  
  
Milliardo: A difference of opinion...  
  
Haruka: That's called a fight, onii-chan! You've been around Freak Girl too much! (AN: 'Freak Girl' is their name for Duet, who happens to be in their first grade class...) Back downstairs, the 'odd couple' was still having a 'disagreement'... Heero: *puppy-dog look* Please, Relena?  
  
Relena: *sighs* You and that damn look...eight years ago I never would have thought of you looking like that... *looks at him and gives up* Ok, Heero, you can train them...  
  
Heero: *loses the puppy-dog look and wears his normal emotionless mask* Hmph...it was only a matter of time until you finally gave in, Relena...  
  
Relena: Whatever...get out of here before I change my mind!  
  
Heero: Ok...Hey kids! Get your butts down here!  
  
Haruka: *from upstairs* Are you going to take us to the park? *sound of a hand making contact with his head can be heard* Ouch!  
  
Heero: *to Relena* You're positive Milliardo was the one we dropped?  
  
Relena: Yes... Both kids run downstairs dressed in red tank tops and black NON-SPANDEX shorts. They stand together and give their parents the kawaii version of the Heero Yuy Death Glare. Relena: Yep, they are most definitely your sons, Heero.  
  
Heero: No, they look too much like you with the blonde hair. Plus, I'm not completely sure that Haruka is my son...  
  
Haruka: Of course I'm your son, 'Tou-san! *whips out a water gun* Omae o korosu!  
  
Relena: I wonder where they learned THAT from...*glares at Heero*  
  
Heero: What? I suppose it's genetic or something...  
  
Relena: *sighs* Heero, I give up on you... On the far off L2 colony in space, Duo and Hilde Maxwell are...engrossed in a wonderful conversation while their only daughter Duet sits off in a corner, reading "Moby Dick." (A few notes, 1) It's summer, that's why she's back on L2 Colony and 2) I told you, she's smart for a six year old...) Duo: Hilde! I am NOT cutting my braid! Haven't we talked about this before?  
  
Hilde: Duo, your braid is nearly five feet long!  
  
Duo: It's only four feet and seven inches long...  
  
Hilde: *face faults* Duo! The point is, you need to cut your hair! Think about what it's doing to Duet!  
  
Duo: What is it doing to her? *looks over at Duet* What is she reading?  
  
Hilde: *glances over at Duet too* She's reading "Moby Dick," Duo...  
  
Duo: "Mobile Dick"? What is a SIX YEAR OLD doing reading THAT for?  
  
Hilde: I said "Moby Dick", not "Mobile Dick!"  
  
Duo: Good god, I didn't read books nearly HALF as thick as that...THING...when I was her age! I was...  
  
Hilde: You what?  
  
Duo: Well, I was stealing stuff to live, and...hehe...I only knew how to read books like "The Cat in the Hat" and "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish", thanks to Solo.  
  
Hilde: Oh boy...I thought Father Maxwell and Sister Helen made you go to school...  
  
Duo: I got expelled for kicking some stupid kid's butt!  
  
Hilde: Duo!  
  
Duo: Hey! He said that I smelled dirty! AND he called me a girl!  
  
Hilde: *holding Duo's braid* I can't imagine why...  
  
Duet: *looking up from her book* Mom, Dad...could you please stop fighting?  
  
Duo: Ok, my little Shi no Tenshi-chan! *looking back at Hilde* I can't believe she's so smart...*cries*  
  
Hilde: *mutters* Too bad the same can't be said for the father. I suppose had he been raised properly, he would be just as smart as his little girl... In Trowa's traveling circus, we see little Ariel walking across a tightrope. Trowa, who had just finished washing the lion, walked into the big top and nearly had a heart attack. Trowa: Ariel! Get off of there! You're gonna get yourself hurt!  
  
Ariel: *looking at her father* Papa! I'm FINE!  
  
Trowa: *getting angry* Get off, NOW!  
  
Catherine: *snickers as she practices her knife-throwing* I never thought I would see the day the great Trowa Barton would be so overprotective of his daughter...  
  
Trowa: I'm not overprotective! *looks back at Ariel, who is still walking across the tightrope* Hey! I told you to get down from there!  
  
Catherine: *sighs* And to think, you were a Gundam pilot...a silent, emotionless one at that...  
  
Trowa: Well...I'm not one anymore! I'm a father! *looks again, and sees Ariel STILL walking the tightrope* Ariel Michelle Barton! I told you to get down from there NOW!  
  
Catherine: *sighs and shakes her head*  
  
Ariel: Huh? *loses her balance and falls into the net below* Papa! See what you made me do!? Trowa rushes over to his little girl to make sure she's ok... Trowa: Ariel! You aren't hurt, are you?  
  
Ariel: Papa! I'm FINE!  
  
Catherine: Trowa! She said she was fine! And besides, you know we always have the net under the tightrope just in case something goes wrong!  
  
Trowa: What if the net breaks? What if my baby is killed?! What if...  
  
Catherine: *punches Trowa in the face* Stop that! Do you think Jade would like it if she saw you ranting and raving about what could or couldn't happen to her daughter?   
  
Trowa: Catherine! You and Ariel are the only family I have left now! I have to protect both of you!  
  
Catherine: *sighs again* I can't believe this...  
  
Ariel: Auntie, was Papa always like this?  
  
Trowa: Yes!  
  
Catherine: *at the same time as Trowa* No!  
  
Ariel: Nevermind... In a garage located near the Winner family's desert estate in Arabia, we see Quatre's latest Gundam, the Sandstorm. Inside the Gundam, Quatre was trying to teach his son, Shingo, how to operate the mobile suit... Quatre: ...and here's how you turn on the Gundam. Any questions? *sees Shingo with headphones on, reading a Dragonball manga* Shingo, did you even hear me?  
  
Shingo: *still reading the manga and listening to 'Blue Velvet'* Yeah, yeah! Wars are cool!  
  
Quatre: ...That's not what I said! Give me that! *takes away the manga and the CD player*  
  
Shingo: But Father! I was reading that!  
  
Quatre: I know! That's why you don't even know HOW to turn on this thing!  
  
Shingo: Father, you have everything labeled. *points to things as he reads the labels* Power switch, missiles, self-destruct button...whoa! You never said anything about a self-destruct button!  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrops and rips off all the labels* Ok, Mr. Smarty Pants! Tell me which one is the power switch!  
  
Shingo: Hmm...this one! *presses the self-destruct button*  
  
Computer Voice: Self-destruct sequence activated. T-minus 10, 9, 8...  
  
Quatre: AHHH! *searches frantically for the button to override the sequence...* Where is it?!?  
  
Shingo: *presses another button* This one...  
  
Computer Voice: 3, 2, --Self-Destruct sequence overridden. Have a nice day, Gundam Pilot 004...  
  
Quatre: *sighs* Shingo, you're grounded!  
  
Shingo: But, Father! Didn't I press the right button?  
  
Quatre: Yes, but you nearly killed me AND destroyed the Gundam! *points to the cockpit door* OUT!  
  
Shingo: Sheesh, Father...lighten up...*leaves*  
  
Dorothy: *pops her head in* He did it again, didn't he? (BTW, she no longer has those cockroach eyebrows, and neither does Shingo...)  
  
Quatre: *groans* Wufei cautiously opens the door to his house in China's countryside, coming home after a long, hard day at work in the Chinese Preventer office. 'Good, the kids are busy watching some weakling show.' Wufei thought as he managed to slip inside the house. He was tiptoeing past the living room, where all five of his children were watching some show about a guy with messed up hair looking for seven spheres with different numbers of stars on them. (Dragonball, in case you didn't figure that out for whatever reason... :P) Wufei's foot steps on a skate, which makes him trip and fall on his rear. He turns to make sure the kids weren't distracted, and much to his surprise, ten little eyes were still glued to the TV. After letting out a sigh of relief, Wufei gets up and starts heading towards the kitchen when Dragonball went on a commercial break. Wufei: *whispering when he sees ten eyes on him...* K'so... Wufei is mobbed by his children, who are excited to see their father. Wufei screams and demands the 'weak children' to get off of him, but they ignore his pleas and stay glomped onto their father. Sally sticks her head out of the kitchen and watched poor Wufei try to practically beat their kids off of himself... Wufei: Shimatta! Get off of me, you weak children!  
  
Ling: We love you, father!  
  
Kin: (One of his twin girls) Yes, Father, and we missed you, too!  
  
Gin: (the other twin) Father, pick me up!  
  
Wufei: AHH! I would do that if your weakling brothers and your sister would GET OFF OF ME!  
  
Sally: Obviously they aren't THAT weak if they're doing that to you, Wufei...  
  
Wufei: *gets angry* Onna! Get over here and help me!  
  
Sally: I can't, I'm busy cooking dinner for you...*goes back to work*  
  
Wufei: Onna! Damn you! You truly are evil! INJUSTICE! Then, Dragonball comes back on after the commercial break, and the children rush back to the couch. Wufei sighs, thanking whatever gods existed for giving him that small miracle. He walks into the kitchen, and sees a strange letter on the table. He picks it up, and starts reading it. Wufei: Onna! What the hell is THIS all about?  
  
Sally: *sighs* I thought you could *read* Wufei...  
  
Wufei: Sally! Stop mocking me! What's this about a party?  
  
Sally: *getting annoyed* READ IT, WUFEI!  
  
Wufei: "Sally, Noin and I have planned a little party for all of us to see each other, blah blah blah...Please come, blah blah blah...Relena..." Yuy's weak onna!? I REFUSE to go!  
  
Sally: Too late, I called her up an hour ago and told her to expect us there.  
  
Wufei: ONNA! You didn't even ask me!  
  
Sally: Because I didn't have to!  
  
Ling: *enters the room* Father...  
  
Wufei: *rubs his temples since he's getting a headache* What is it, eldest weakling son of mine?  
  
Ling: Could you buy me a Son Goku action figure?  
  
Wufei: *shocked* WHAT? You want me to buy crap from that weakling show!?  
  
Ling: Mother always gets me what I want...  
  
Wufei: ... There's one thing that can be heard for miles in the once peaceful, quiet countryside..."INJUSTICE!!!!!!" In an unknown location in space, Zechs comes in after a hard week at work. He still worked for the Preventers on Earth, so he only came home to see his wife and son on the weekends. Noin greeted him as she came from the kitchen. Noin: Zechs! *hugs and kisses him* I'm so happy to see you!  
  
Zechs: *smirks, then notices something* Where's Sieben?  
  
Noin: He's up in his room, I think... Up in Sieben's room, the bluish-silver haired boy was thinking of some tricks he could play on his cousins, since he figured his mother and father were going to drag him along to 'that stupid party'. Sieben: Why do *I* have to go? Isn't it bad enough I'm RELATED to them? Sheesh! I hate them! They're annoying, one of them is stupid, and the other one freaks me out. Kind of hard to believe that those dweebs are the sons of the great Heero Yuy and Aunt Relena! And if that's not bad enough, I have to deal with the OTHER Gundam pilots' kids as well! Argh! I hate my life!  
  
Zechs: *enters the room, and hears the last part of the conversation* Why do you hate your life?  
  
Sieben: Dad! *hugs his dad* Did you bring me anything?  
  
Zechs: I tried to, but I was in a hurry to get home. So, why do you hate your life?  
  
Sieben: Dad, please don't make me go to that stupid party! You know I always see my cousins, party or NO party!  
  
Zechs: *sigh* I know, you hate your cousins. I'm not really thrilled about it, either. I have to see your Uncle Heero AND put up with that idiot Duo Maxwell!  
  
Sieben: Hehe, Dad! You really hate him, don't you?  
  
Zechs: Oh yeah...especially Heero. He STILL won't leave me alone about that White Fang incident...  
  
Sieben: The time you tried to collide the Libra into the Earth? I thought that was cool!  
  
Zechs: Well, your uncle didn't, and neither did your aunt...  
  
Sieben: Hehe! Dad, when is that stupid party?  
  
Zechs: Next month...don't start planning any tricks or pranks to pull on your cousins!  
  
Sieben: *a little halo appears on his head* You know I won't, Dad!  
  
Zechs: Riiiiight, and I was born yesterday...*hears Noin calling his name* I gotta go see what your mom wants. We'll finish this conversation later...  
  
Sieben: Ok, Dad! *watches his father leave the room* Ok, what can I do to my stupid cousins THIS time... -------------------------------------------  
  
[1] I started running out of name ideas for Quatre and Wufei's sons-that- will-be-Gundam-pilots. If you can come up with better ones, I would *really* appreciate it! Thanks! :P That's all for now! Hehe...so, if you like it, and even if you didn't, please review! Thanks! Ja ne! :P  
  
-ChibiChibi-chan  
  
Copyright 2000, Crackhead Productions 


	2. CH2

Neo Gundam Wing  
  
Episode 2: Reunion at the Peacecraft/Yuy Mansion!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like a Japanese guy? No! So, could I *possibly* be the one who owns GW? No! Don't bother me about it! But um...I *do* have the rights to Duo Maxwell! (Yeah, right... -_-)  
  
************* A month later, it's morning at the Peacecraft/Yuy household. Relena was already up making breakfast (she can finally cook something that won't kill a small village!), Heero was still in bed, and the kids had something special waiting for their father. Outside of Heero and Relena's room the twins are talking... Haruka: Hehehe! This is gonna be cool when Dad wakes up!  
  
Milliardo: I don't think we should be playing tricks on our father today...especially since today's the party...and everyone will be there...  
  
Haruka: Uh...duh! That's the point! We make Dad feel all bad in front of his friends!  
  
Milliardo: Why are we doing this again?  
  
Haruka: I should hit you upside the head! Remember yesterday?  
  
Milliardo: Uh no...  
  
Haruka: *starts to bang his head on the wall* I thought you were suppose to be smart!  
  
Milliardo: Oh yeah, now I remember! Dad was making us do all those laps around the house and we got mad at him and decided to pay his back!  
  
Haruka: Uh...yeah... Meanwhile, inside the room Heero finally wakes up. When Heero gets out of bed, he steps into a bucket of glue. Heero gives a weird look on his face and steps out of the glue to go to the bathroom. When Heero enters the bathroom, another bucket of glue falls on Heero followed by a bucket of feathers. Heero looks at himself in the mirror. Heero: Great! Now I look like a oversized chicken! Heero some how finds a way to get his clothes off and jumps into the shower. Heero noticed the water was a little cold, but ignored it. After a while, Heero noticed the water was suddenly getting really hot... Heero tried his best to ignore it and went on with his shower. In another bathroom close to Heero and Relena's room, Haruka stood there, flushing the toilet a couple of times. He told his identical twin brother to go to another one and do the same thing. Heero started noticing the water was getting hot and cold every few minutes. When Haruka and Milliardo flushed at the sometime, Heero jumped out of the shower and almost through the bathroom door. The boys heard his screams and waited for the last surprise for Heero to occur. Before Heero dared to take the rest of his shower, he tested the water. It felt warm to him, so he went back in. Heero picked up his Herbal Essences shampoo and put it in his hair. Heero noticed something was odd about his favorite shampoo, but again, chose to ignore it. Heero got out of the shower and went to the mirror. What he saw certainly shocked the hell out of him. Heero: NOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!! Relena ran upstairs to see what was wrong with her Hee-chan. When she got there, she didn't see her moss green haired Hee-chan, she saw a blonde Heero Yuy! Relena: Heero? *trying to keep from laughing*  
  
Heero: Relena...you don't mind if I killed our sons now, would you?  
  
Relena: Heero...you...hehe...  
  
Heero: I what?!  
  
Relena: You look like a grown up version of our sons!  
  
Heero: Grrrrr!  
  
Relena: Don't worry Heero...you didn't want anyone to recognize you anyway! Hehehe...  
  
Heero: Do you find this funny?!  
  
Relena: Actually, I find it hilarious! Hehehe!  
  
Heero: Relena...  
  
Relena: Heero...  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu!  
  
Relena: When?  
  
Heero: Later... After getting dressed, Heero goes downstairs to see his oh-so-loving sons. Haruka: Dad! What happened to your hair! *gasps*  
  
Heero: You...  
  
Haruka: Me? Why would I do something like that to my dad?  
  
Heero: Because you are an evil spoiled brat who hasn't had a good kick in the--  
  
Relena: HEERO!!!  
  
Milliardo: Dad, I'll tell you the truth...*looks at Haruka* it was all Haruka's fault!!!  
  
Haruka: What?! You helped me!  
  
Milliardo: I did not!  
  
Haruka: Did too!  
  
Milliardo: NOT!  
  
Haruka: TOO!  
  
Milliardo: NOT!!!!!  
  
Haruka: TOO!!!!!  
  
Relena: Boys! Stop fighting! This is all your father's fault!  
  
Heero: Huh?  
  
Relena: Because of your father, you two are training!  
  
Heero: But you said I could train them!  
  
Relena: Because of your father, you two are fighting!  
  
Heero: I had nothing to do with that.  
  
Relena: Because of your father, Milliardo was dropped!  
  
Heero: He slipped out of my hands...what can I say?  
  
Relena: Because of your father, you two were born!  
  
Heero: I would think it was because of me...  
  
Relena: Because of...that...war...your father...met me...  
  
Heero: It's so true...if I wasn't born, I wouldn't have met the other Gundam pilots, met your mother, marry your mother, you two, and I would have been happy to not meet your Uncle Zechs!  
  
Relena: How could you say such a thing?  
  
Heero: I just hate him...  
  
Relena: Bah! Just ignore your father...he's just not in a good mood today!  
  
Heero: I'm in a good mood Relena...  
  
Relena: Then act like it!  
  
Heero: Whatever... That evening, Heero tries to take out the hair dye but finds he can't. Heero: Why won't it come out?  
  
Relena: *reading the bottle of dye* It only lasts for 24 hours, Heero! You can live for that long...  
  
Heero: But it's blonde! I wouldn't have cared if it were black! But no! It's BLONDE!!!  
  
Relena: Oh come on, Heero! It's not like anyone will notice!  
  
Heero: Easy for you to say...Duo will laugh...Trowa will probably think I'm someone else...Quatre...I'm afraid to know what he'll think...and Wufei...Kami-sama only knows what he'll say! Who else is coming, Relena?  
  
Relena: My brother!  
  
Heero: Oh yeah and her brother...BROTHER!!!!!!  
  
Relena: That's what I said...  
  
Heero: Zechs is coming too?!  
  
Relena: Yes...  
  
Heero: I thought he was somewhere no one could find him?  
  
Relena: I have my ways, Heero...  
  
Heero: Great! That's more to add to my problems!  
  
Haruka: *runs into the room* Hey Dad! Duo's here!  
  
Heero: Oh great!  
  
Relena: Well, aren't you going down to see him?  
  
Heero: Hell no!  
  
Relena: Why?  
  
Heero: *points to his hair* That's why!  
  
Relena: Heero Yuy! You will go downstairs! It is your mission to go downstairs and talk to our guests!  
  
Heero: *kinda in a trance* Mission Accepted! *walks downstairs* Downstairs, Duo was eating all the food he could find. Hilde called him a pig, but he just ignored her. When Heero came down he couldn't find Duo for some odd reason. Heero: *to Hilde* Where is Duo?  
  
Hilde: Who are you?  
  
Heero: Heero Yuy...  
  
Hilde: I thought you had brown hair.  
  
Heero: Moss Green...Where is Duo?  
  
Hilde: Uh...over there. *points to the table where we see a guy eating up a storm...*  
  
Heero: Thank you...  
  
Hilde: You're welcome, Heero...  
  
Heero: Whatever... Heero starts to walk up to the guy Hilde said was Duo... Duo: This is so good!  
  
Duet: Dad, you shouldn't eat that much food at the same time!  
  
Duo: Now, now Duet...you're not a doctor! So leave Daddy alone while he eats...ok?  
  
Duet: *sigh* Ok, dad...*walks past Heero* Hi Mr. Yuy...  
  
Heero: Uh...hi...  
  
Duo: *looks up from the food to Heero* Who the hell are you?  
  
Heero: Most likely...who the hell are you?  
  
Duo: I am Duo Maxwell AKA: Shinigami! Who are you?  
  
Heero: Heero Yuy...  
  
Duo: Heero? What the hell happened to your hair?  
  
Heero: What happened to your braid?  
  
Duo: Oh...um...Hilde kinda cut it off while I was sleeping...what about you?  
  
Heero: My evil children decided to put hair dye into my shampoo this morning...  
  
Duo: Hehehe! I would have done more than just dye your hair! Hehehe!  
  
Heero: *gives Duo his trademark Death glare* I know, Duo...  
  
Duo: Bah! You didn't change one bit Heero!  
  
Heero: Whatever...  
  
Duo: So how's Relena?  
  
Heero: Fine.  
  
Duo: The kids?  
  
Heero: Fine.  
  
Duo: You?  
  
Heero: Fine. Leave me alone!  
  
Duo: Geez! I'm just trying to start a conversation!  
  
Heero: Why?  
  
Duo: BAH! WHY do I BOTHER *trying* to talk to *YOU*?  
  
Heero: Because I am the only one to talk to at the moment...  
  
Duo: Eh...Hey is that Wufei?!  
  
Heero: It looks like it... We see Wufei with two kids strapped to his legs, two in his arms, and Ling following him behind Sally. Wufei: Get off me you weak children!  
  
Yowamushi[1] (one of his other boys): *on Wufei's left leg* But I'm afraid, Daddy!  
  
Kasuka[2] (another one of his boys): *on Wufei's right leg* I heard the Yuy twins are evil! They're the reincarnations of the devil!  
  
Yowamushi: I heard they're one of the evil dudes from Dragonball Z!  
  
Wufei: Ugh! Onna! Get these evil things off of me!  
  
Sally: Why? I think it's cute!  
  
Wufei: GRRR! ONNA!!!  
  
Sally: Bah! Ok...get off your father, he doesn't like being embarrassed around his friends.  
  
Kasuka & Yowamushi: Ok, Mother!  
  
Yowamushi: You know, Mother. No matter what Father says, you're really strong! He's the weak one! *walks off*  
  
Kasuka: Yeah Mother! You should change your name to ChiChi!! *he grins and follows his brother*  
  
Sally: Thank you boys...  
  
Wufei: *ignores the boys* Bah! *looks over to where Heero and Duo are* FRIENDS?! All I see is some blonde that looks like a mix of Winner and Yuy, and some idiot that looks like a braidless Maxwell!  
  
Sally: Uh...I think that is Heero and Duo...  
  
Wufei: Onna, are you blind? *looks down to see his daughters still in his arms* Go play with someone!*puts the girls down*  
  
Gin: But, there aren't any girls to play with and I want to stay with you!  
  
Wufei: Argh! Look! There's some weak onnako[3]! *points to Duet who is reading a book* Go bother her!  
  
Kin: What about me?  
  
Wufei: JUST GO DO SOMETHING!!  
  
Kin: *starts to cry* Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Wufei: *looks around the room really quick to see Duo and Heero staring at him* WHAT?  
  
Kin: You don't love me! Whaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Wufei: Stop this! You're...uh...being a weak onnako!  
  
Kin: Now my father thinks I'm WEAK! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Wufei: *looks at Sally who is laughing her ass off at Wufei's method of quieting a child* ONNA! Help me!  
  
Sally: I think your doing a wonderful job, Wufei. Please continue...  
  
Wufei: ONNA! ONNAKO! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!! Duo goes over to see his best friend and try to get the kid quiet before Heero decided to kill the little girl. Duo: Hey Wu-man! What's up?  
  
Wufei: Now to add to my problems, a braid less Maxwell-lookalike trying to talk to me!! Can it get any better? *glares at Kin* Quiet, onnako!  
  
Kin: *cries some more* WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Duo: Wu-man...you're doing it all wrong! *picks up Kin as Wufei yells 'Injustice!!'* Hey! What's your name?  
  
Kin: *stops crying to answer Duo* Chang Kin...or just weak onnako...  
  
Duo: Weak onnako? Who calls you that?  
  
Kin: The father that does not love me...*looks at Wufei*  
  
Duo: Really? Oh, just ignore him, ok? Your father has an ego bigger than his receeding hair line!  
  
Wufei: I heard that, Maxwell!  
  
Kin: *starts to laugh* Hehehe, you're funny!  
  
Duo: Yeah, I know! I should have been a comedian! Hehehe! Go talk to my daughter... *points to Duet, who is playing with Gin* She needs someone to talk to, after all...  
  
Kin: Ok!  
  
Sally: See, Wufei? That's how you should handle a situation like that! But, no! You decided to instead yell at the poor child!  
  
Wufei: So?  
  
Ling: Hey, Father! When will I get that Son Goku action figure?  
  
Wufei: Never!  
  
Sally: WUFEI!  
  
Duo: You watch Dragonball Z?  
  
Ling: Yeah! It's the coolest show ever!  
  
Duo: COOL! Have you seen that time when Goku kicked Buu's ass?  
  
Ling: Yeah that was so cool! *walks off with Duo to talk about DBZ*  
  
Wufei: Great! Now Maxwell is poisoning my children with that stupid weakling show!  
  
Sally: Oh please, Wufei! Go talk to Heero! *picks up a glass of water*  
  
Wufei: Bah! Fine weak onna! Next thing you'll be telling me is that you're pregnant with another weak child! Sally nearly spit out the water when she heard that and decided to go find Relena. Wufei: What the hell is up with that weak onna?  
  
Heero: Who knows...  
  
Wufei: *glaring at Heero's blonde head* Yuy, what the hell happened to your hair?  
  
Heero: Kids are evil...  
  
Wufei: Oh, I see, your evil children did that to you....  
  
Heero: Yep...good thing I'm not going to have anymore kids...not like I can say that for you...  
  
Wufei: What do you mean by that, Yuy?  
  
Heero: I heard Relena and Sally talking on the phone the other day...I picked up another extension to listen to the conversation...and all I have to say to you is...Congratulations...  
  
Wufei: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Heero: You don't know? Sally's expecting the kid 8 months and 5 days from now...  
  
Wufei: What...the...hell? *faints*  
  
Heero: Well, I hope he enjoyed the news. Now to find Quatre... Quatre had just walked through the door with Shingo and Dorothy. Shingo, of course, was listening to his Dragonball music and reading Dragonball manga #27 (where Trunks comes from the future). Quatre: Give me that comic book!  
  
Shingo: It's a manga, Father.  
  
Quatre: Manga, comic book whatever! Give it to me!  
  
Shingo: *gives Quatre the manga and takes out DB manga #28*  
  
Quatre: Give me that one too!  
  
Shingo: *gives him that one and pulls out DB manga #17*  
  
Quatre: Where do you hide these things?! Give me the other Dragonball comic books!  
  
Shingo: *gives all the other mangas* There and it's a manga!  
  
Quatre: WHATEVER! Give me those head phones!  
  
Dorothy: You look so cute when your mad, Qua-chan!  
  
Quatre: Uh...yeah...thanks...  
  
Shingo: *hands Quatre the head phones and pulls out another set of head phones*  
  
Quatre: Give me the CD player before I take it myself.  
  
Shingo: *gives Quatre the CD player and pulls out another one*  
  
Quatre: And the other four CD players...  
  
Shingo: *gives him the other four CD players...* You're no fun at all, Father! Why do you have to be so mean?  
  
Quatre: Because one, you're at a party and I will not allow you to act like that at this party! Two, you happen to be the heir to the Winner fortune and I will not have my son act like a....um...well, like an idiot!  
  
Shingo: But Father! This party is going to be like the other ones...BORING! And why did we have to come to King Faggot Yuy's place anyway? Both Dorothy and Quatre's mouths drop to the floor after what Shingo said. Heero just happened to be in the vicinity when Shingo said that wonderful statement about him, but just ignored the blonde kid. Quatre: Where did you learn that sort of language?!  
  
Shingo: My tutor! He's really cool! He says a bunch of curse words when I'm bad or don't do my work!  
  
Heero: Wow...not even Haruka has gotten that far up on 'the list'....  
  
Quatre: You didn't hear what he said, did you, Heero?  
  
Heero: As clear as a bell...But that's ok...I hear all kinds of things...*gets to Shingo's eye level to whisper in his ear* I'm going to kill you when you go to sleep tonight....  
  
Shingo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Leave me alone! *runs off to where the other kids are*  
  
Quatre: What did you tell him?  
  
Heero: Nothing...  
  
Dorothy: Hmmm...there's something different about you....  
  
Heero: Huh? Oh the hair...the things I call children put dye in my shampoo this morning....  
  
Dorothy & Quatre: Hahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Uh...whatever...at least I'm not an ugly bitch....  
  
Dorothy: Um...I think I'll go find Miss. Relena!*walks off*  
  
Heero: *under his breath* Be gone evil bitch! *outloud* Quatre I have something to tell you...  
  
Quatre: Huh? What?  
  
Heero: Well...it's about your son...  
  
Quatre: What about him?  
  
Heero: Duo and I made this stupid bet which one of our kids would marry which...and well Wufei, Duo, and I agree that your son is going to marry a whore...  
  
Quatre: WHAT?!  
  
Heero: Think about it...it was either that or he marries Trowa's daughter...which we don't know what she looks like...  
  
Quatre: Well, I guess that's better than a whore... Meanwhile the kids are trying to find a game they can play. Haruka: I know a game we could play! It's call Shut up and Be Quiet! Cool, eh?  
  
Ling: That sounds stupid!  
  
Haruka: It only sounds stupid because you can't shut up and be quiet for five minutes!  
  
Ling: That's not true! If anything, that's my father!  
  
Haruka: Excuses, excuses!  
  
Milliardo: *looks at Duet* Hey Duet, you want to play?  
  
Duet: *looks up from her game with the Chang twins of Candy Land* As much as I would like to play idiotic, senseless games with you fools...no thank you!  
  
Haruka: Huh? What did that whole thing she just said mean?  
  
Milliardo: Let me translate for the idiotic one...She doesn't want to play with bakas like us!  
  
Haruka: Oh ok! My head was starting to hurt each time I thought about it!  
  
Ling: *whispers to Milliardo* Your brother is an idiot!  
  
Kin: *overhears the conversation* I think he's cute!  
  
Ling: BAKA! He's too old for you!  
  
Kin: Only by two years!  
  
Gin: Hey! I don't think he likes you, Kin! He would want a strong, pretty girl say someone like...I don't know...ME!  
  
Kin: Bah! We're too young to marry anyone, anyways!  
  
Haruka: Good! For a moment there, you two were starting to scare me!  
  
Shingo: *walks up to the group of Gundam children, wearing black Ray-Bans* Hi, my homies! Wuz up!  
  
Milliardo: *throws a Heero Yuy Death Glare in Shingo's direction* Who in the world is that?  
  
Shingo: *looks at Haruka* Uh...wha he say?  
  
Haruka: Let me translate, my homie! He says, 'Who is you?'  
  
Shingo: Oh! I would be Shingo Quatre Raberba Winner! The son of the evil Quatre Raberba Winner!  
  
Haruka: Really?! Cool!  
  
Shingo: Yeah, I be his bad son!  
  
Duet: *muttering* You also have horrible speaking and language skills....  
  
Shingo: *looks at Duet* Eh? Just then, a girl with hair in her face almost covering one of her light green eyes. The rest of her hair was shoulder length and a chestnut brownish color. Haruka: *looking at the beautiful Ariel* Whoa! Who is you?!  
  
Milliardo: *hits Haruka* Talk right, damnit!  
  
Girl: Ariel Michelle Barton  
  
Shingo: *shocked* COOL! My great father knows your father!  
  
Ariel: Really?  
  
Shingo: Yeah!  
  
Haruka: Hey homie! Want me to show you a trick my father taught me?  
  
Shingo: Sure! Haruka walks upstairs and jumps from over the railing. When he gets up, his leg is broken . Haruka grins and puts his leg against the wall and puts his leg back into place. (A la Heero Yuy in TV Series Episode 3...) Ariel: That is so sick!  
  
Haruka: Awww! You're just jealous because you can't do that!  
  
Milliardo: You have to admit, that was pretty sick!  
  
Haruka: Bah! Whatever!  
  
Ling: You guys act like babies, the way you all fight!  
  
Haruka: *gives Ling the HY Death Glare* I am not a baby!  
  
Ling: Yeah, whatever!  
  
Milliardo: *gives BOTH of them the HY Death Glare* Shut up!  
  
Ling: You!  
  
Duet: *looks up, and is quite ticked* All of you, shut up!  
  
Ling: Ok...  
  
Ariel: I'll show you a real trick! *takes out five knives and throw them in the direction of Haruka*  
  
Haruka: OH MY GOD! SHE ALMOST KILLED ME! *faints*  
  
Ariel: I learned that from my aunt.  
  
Shingo: *impressed by his future girlfriend's trick* Hey, teach me how to do that!  
  
Ariel: I know another trick! *goes over to the balcony and starts walking and doing cartwheels on the rail*  
  
Shingo: Cool! At that moment, Trowa just HAPPENED to be coming over to the group to check up on his shy, sweet little girl... Trowa: *sees Ariel doing stuff* ARIEL!!!!! What are you doing?!?!  
  
Ariel: *looks innocently at her father* I'm just showing my new friend a trick!  
  
Trowa: Get down from there!!!  
  
Ariel: Why?  
  
Trowa: Because I'm your father, that's why!  
  
Ariel: Papa...you're really overprotective...  
  
Trowa: I'm not!  
  
Quatre: *coming over to find out what's going on* What's going on?  
  
Trowa: Nothing... *Looks at Ariel, who just did some more cartwheels* Get down from there NOW, before you fall or worse...  
  
Ariel: NO!  
  
Trowa: *bows his head* Don't start this now...  
  
Quatre: Hey, that's your daughter?  
  
Trowa: Yes. *glares at Ariel* Get DOWN!  
  
Ariel: *sticks tongue out at her dad* Make me!  
  
Shingo: Your dad doesn't look very happy right now...I would get down if I were you...  
  
Trowa: Yes, listen to that kid and come over here!  
  
Quatre: Shingo, what were you doing here?  
  
Shingo: Looking...  
  
Quatre: At what?  
  
Shingo: Ariel...  
  
Quatre: Why?  
  
Shingo: Because she can throw knives and do that! *points to Ariel while she does some back flips on the railing*  
  
Trowa: That's it, Ariel Michelle Barton! Get your butt over here! If you don't, you aren't going to like it when we get home!  
  
Ariel: Make me!  
  
Trowa: You're only making it worse for you...  
  
Ariel: If you want me down...make me...  
  
Trowa: ARGHHHHHH!!! *looks up at the sky and mutters* Why did you have to die, Jade?!?!  
  
Shingo: *to the rest of the Gundam Children* This is an example of a messed up family...*points to Trowa and Ariel* Then again...my family is messed up...  
  
Quatre: *overhears THAT statement* Our family is not messed up!  
  
Shingo: See, my father is a pacifist, my mother loves wars, and I'm an evil little boy...  
  
Trowa: That's it! *goes upstairs and picks up Ariel* Don't you ever do that! You'll fall!  
  
Ariel: Put me down, Papa!  
  
Trowa: No!  
  
Quatre: *from downstairs* Come on, Trowa!  
  
Trowa: What?  
  
Quatre: She didn't do anything, Trowa!  
  
Trowa: How can you say that?! She could have killed herself!  
  
Quatre: You have to let it go, Trowa! She isn't going to kill herself...  
  
Trowa: Well, I guess your right...*puts Ariel down*  
  
Shingo: *to Ariel* I wish my father was that nice to me...  
  
Quatre: Are you trying to imply something?  
  
Shingo: No... Just then, Heero comes over to talk to Trowa. Heero: Hello Trowa...  
  
Trowa: Um...Hi Heero...what's wrong with you?  
  
Heero: Nothing...I just wanted to say you are an overprotective person who should leave your daughter alone for longer than one minute.  
  
Duo: *from a distance* You tell 'em, Heero!  
  
Trowa: I'm not that bad, am I?  
  
Heero: I wasn't saying anything like that. It's just that she's growing up faster than you might have expected for a girl her age...  
  
Trowa: I still don't get what you mean...  
  
Heero: Just ignore me...besides good luck, Trowa... *walks off*  
  
Trowa: Huh? He...no way he knows about that! I haven't even told Ariel yet...[4]  
  
Ariel: *looks at Trowa* Told me what?  
  
Trowa: Uh...nothing!  
  
Ariel: PAPA!!!  
  
Trowa: Don't worry about it...I'll tell you later...  
  
Ariel: Is it about mom?  
  
Trowa: NO!!!  
  
Ariel: Yeah right...I know about it anyways...and I'm going to find my new friend...  
  
Trowa: What's your friends name?  
  
Ariel: Shingo...  
  
Trowa: Ok...*long pause, then it hits him* SHINGO?!?!?!  
  
Ariel: Yes...Mr. Winner's son...So, can I go play with him?  
  
Trowa: I can't believe she's getting boyfriends at her age...*faints*  
  
Ariel: Ok...I'll take that as a yes...  
  
Quatre: *looks at Ariel with concern* Are you sure your father is ok?  
  
Ariel: This kinda stuff happens all the time...  
  
Shingo: *looks at Quatre* Cya, evil person I call 'Father!' *walks off with Ariel*  
  
Quatre: Great...Heero's probably right...at least she doesn't seem like a bad person...  
  
Trowa: *awakens, in a trance-like state* She has a...BOYFRIEND!!!!  
  
Quatre: *sigh* Heero's also right about you.... About an hour passed and the kids were bored. The boys decided to go upstairs to Haruka and Milliardo's room and play with their Sega DreamCast IV and Nintendo 256, while the girls sat there and watched the 'men' call each other 'stupid' and 'weaklings'. The ex-Gundam pilots talked a little, while their respective others talked up a storm... Relena: Yeah! The first night we brought the kids home, Heero couldn't sleep. Then, in the middle of the night, he went in the room to see what was wrong. Heero is so nice...he changed their diapers and all! I guess he only did it so he would get some sleep.  
  
Sally: Hmm...when we brought Ling home, Wufei was still mad that I had named the baby. When Ling was crying late at night, Wufei went into the room, armed with one of his katanas, and told Ling if he didn't be quiet he would kill him. Ling continued to cry and, of course, Wufei said his most famous line...  
  
Sally, Relena, Hilde, and Dorothy: INJUSTICE!!! Naturally, Wufei just HAD to hear *that* statement... Wufei: *growls* They're talking about us again...  
  
Heero: I've known that for an hour...  
  
Wufei: You could have told the rest of us!  
  
Duo: They're probably saying good stuff about me!  
  
Heero: Actually, they're talking about you know...  
  
Duo: Let's get up closer!  
  
Quatre: *nervously* We shouldn't do that!  
  
Duo: Oh come on! They might be talking about how terrible you are in bed!  
  
Quatre: I'm not that bad!  
  
Duo: Yeah, yeah, yeah...*drags Quatre and the other ex-Gundam pilots*  
  
Trowa: Why are we doing this again?  
  
Duo: Bah! Just listen! And going back to the G-girls' conversation, which was getting quite interesting... Dorothy: Hmm...Qua-chan was nice about the whole entire situation! He of course volunteered to do most of the work and to help me out... In the hidden area where the Gundam pilots were hiding and eavesdropping...  
  
Quatre: *squeaked* VOLUNTEERED?!?!?! She made me!  
  
Duo: That, my friend, is why you don't marry the evil cockroach! She makes you do things that she should be doing!  
  
Heero: Yeah whatever, Duo. Hilde got you to change Duet's diaper...  
  
Duo: *yelling* HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Heero: *whacks Duo's head* Shut up before you give us away!  
  
Duo: *in a quieter tone* But, how?  
  
Heero: Relena and Hilde were talking on the phone and I just happened to pick up the other extension...  
  
Duo: 'Just happened to'? Yeah right!  
  
Heero: It's true...Hilde was telling you to change her diaper since it was your turn and she just so happened to be on the phone while it was your turn... [Flashback time!] Heero passes by Relena when she just happened to say... Relena: So, has Duo changed the dipper yet? Really? You guys are taking turns? It's his turn today? How many times has he done it yet? Not one time?  
  
Heero: Who are you talking to?  
  
Relena: Hilde...now go away! That was Heero. The baby is coming in a month or two...  
  
Heero: What are you talking about?  
  
Relena: Heero! Go away! Yes, he's still bugging me. He acts so immature! Really? Duo is a weird person, you know...  
  
Heero: Why are you talking about Duo?  
  
Relena: HEERO! Go away! I swear, Hilde, I won't be able to tell if Heero is a kid or not!  
  
Heero: I'm not a kid...and I'll just be going...  
  
Relena: *ignoring Heero* Yeah, I know what you mean...  
  
Heero: Fine ignore me! *goes to pick up another extension to listen in to the conversation*  
  
Relena: I can't believe how Heero is acting!  
  
Hilde: Don't worry about it! He's just really horny! Duo was like that too when I was pregnant with Duet. Then again...he's always like that...  
  
Relena: I suppose you're right.  
  
Chibi Duet: *in the background* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Hilde: DUO! Duet needs something!  
  
Duo: *in the background* Can I get it later?  
  
Hilde: DUO!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: OK! Geez! You act like you're still pregnant!  
  
Hilde: I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Duo: Sorry...Um...HILDE!  
  
Hilde: What?  
  
Duo: How do I put the thing on her?  
  
Hilde: Oh please, Duo! You said you knew how to do it!  
  
Duo: I was kidding!  
  
Relena: Oh my, is he really having that much trouble?  
  
Hilde: HAH! Yeah right!  
  
Duo: I need some help...  
  
Hilde: Duo...you were a Gundam pilot! You can handle a little diaper change!  
  
Relena: *laughing* Hehehehahahaha!  
  
Heero: *loses it* Hahahaha! DUO!  
  
Relena: Heero?  
  
Heero: Oops...*click* [End of Flashback] Duo: Damnit! That's not fair!  
  
Heero: Whatever! At that moment, Zechs, Noin, and little Sieben walked through the door. Haruka and Milliardo, after taking one glance at their older cousin, ran up to their room and locked the door. The Yuy twins then ran into the closet in their room and locked that door somehow. Downstairs, Sieben wondered what they were running from, then he got a wonderful idea. Zechs, on the other hand, looked at the blonde that kind of looked like Heero, and Heero gave him a Death Glare in return. Noin also noticed to blonde and had remembered what Relena had told her on the phone that morning. Relena went up to Noin and greeted her and Zechs. Sieben asked his Aunt Relena if he could play with his cousins. After being granted the right to do so, he ran upstairs busted down the door unlocked the closet and played with his younger cousins. Sieben: *opens the closet door and sees two very scared Yuy twins, shaking and holding each other* Hi, little girls! How are my two favorite cousins today? I heard about what you did to your father, how'd you manage to pull that one off?  
  
Haruka: Leave us alone you...you...FAGGOT!  
  
Milliardo: *hits Haruka in the head* We aren't aloud to say those words, Haruka!  
  
Sieben: Yeah, listen to your brother, or should I say sister, Haruka-chan! Guess what, little girls?  
  
Haruka: *stubbornly* I'm not a GIRL!  
  
Sieben: Are you sure?  
  
Haruka: Yes!  
  
Milliardo: When was the last time you looked in the mirror, Sieben? With all that long purple--  
  
Sieben: Bluish blonde! Damn, why does everyone INSIST on saying my hair is PURPLE!?  
  
Haruka: WHO CARES?!?! You look like a girl!  
  
Sieben: You wait 'till I get you!  
  
Haruka: *pulls down his pants and moons Sieben* Come get me, girl! : p  
  
Sieben: THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Haruka: *pulls up his pants and runs like a bat out of hell* Your too slow, GIRL!!!! : p  
  
Sieben: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! *runs after poor Haruka*  
  
Milliardo: Why can't we all just get along? *follows the two* Downstairs, Heero and Zechs just look at each other and have a 'glaring contest'. Not one of them is saying a word to the other until Sieben and Haruka come running by. Heero: *yells at Haruka* What are you doing? Beat him up!  
  
Zechs: *yells at Sieben* Kick the spoiled brats ass!  
  
Heero: Stop running! Turn around and fight!  
  
Zechs: Don't stop now, Sieben!  
  
Heero: Fight him or no desert tomorrow! Haruka instantly stops, turns around, and fights Sieben. After a while, the end result is Sieben wins the fight. This pisses off Heero, and he decides to take it out on Zechs. Both grown men and former soldiers keep fighting for an hour. Duo: *gets out his wallet* I put $7000 for Heero  
  
Wufei: I say Yuy will lose! $8000 for Marquise!  
  
Shingo: *appears out of nowhere* I think nether will win...  
  
Quatre: Shingo! What are you doing here?!  
  
Duo: Boy...It doesn't go that way! You have to say who is going to win!  
  
Shingo: Neither one!  
  
Duo: Sure, kid... Another hour passes, then finally Relena and Noin got tired of the fighting. Both women decided to stop it once and for all... Relena: Heero Yuy!!*Heero stops*  
  
Noin: Zechs Marquise!!!! *Zechs stops*  
  
Heero: But Relena!  
  
Relena: Go up to your room, Heero!  
  
Heero: You can't do this to me!  
  
Relena: Or you're sleeping on the couch!  
  
Heero: *mumbles under his breath * She can't do this! I'm a Gundam pilot! *punches Zechs in the jaw before he lets him go*  
  
Noin: As for you...*looks at Zechs* make a letter to Relena saying your sorry for ruining her party!  
  
Zechs: BUT--  
  
Noin: But what?  
  
Zechs: *sigh* When do you want it done?  
  
Noin: By tomorrow...you better get started...  
  
Zechs: *mumbles under his breath* She can't be serious about that! It was all Heero's fault! *grabs Heero and punches him VERY hard in the gut*  
  
Duo: Wow! They got you two trained!  
  
Shingo: See! I told you neither one would win! Where's my $15,000?  
  
Quatre: SHINGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: *turns around to Relena* Can I kick his ass?  
  
Zechs: *turns to Noin* Yes, may we kill, Maxwell?  
  
Noin & Relena: *sigh* Ok...  
  
Heero & Zechs: We are going to kill you, Duo...  
  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts running* Years pass and the kids got older. The Gundam pilots decided to move to the Sanq Kingdom so their children could grow up together. As the Gundam Children grew up, so did a new enemy... 


	3. ep2

No I don't own any part of the oribional GW, but sorry it took so long, I broke my arm after a skateboarding accident.

A month later, it's morning at the Peacecraft/Yuy household. Relena was already up making breakfast (she can finally cook something that won't kill a small village!), Heero was still in bed, and the kids had something special waiting for their father. Outside of Heero and Relena's room the twins are talking...

Haruka: Hehehe! This is gonna be cool when Dad wakes up!  
Milliardo: I don't think we should be playing tricks on our father today...especially since today's the party...and everyone will be there...  
Haruka: Uh...duh! That's the point! We make Dad feel all bad in front of his friends!  
Milliardo: Why are we doing this again?  
Haruka: I should hit you upside the head! Remember yesterday?  
Milliardo: Uh no...  
Haruka: starts to bang his head on the wall I thought you were suppose to be smart!  
Milliardo: Oh yeah, now I remember! Dad was making us do all those laps around the house and we got mad at him and decided to pay his back!  
Haruka: Uh...yeah...

Meanwhile, inside the room Heero finally wakes up. When Heero gets out of bed, he steps into a bucket of glue. Heero gives a weird look on his face and steps out of the glue to go to the bathroom. When Heero enters the bathroom, another bucket of glue falls on Heero followed by a bucket of feathers. Heero looks at himself in the mirror.

Heero: Great! Now I look like a oversized chicken!

Heero some how finds a way to get his clothes off and jumps into the shower. Heero noticed the water was a little cold, but ignored it. After a while, Heero noticed the water was suddenly getting really hot... Heero tried his best to ignore it and went on with his shower. In another bathroom close to Heero and Relena's room, Haruka stood there, flushing the toilet a couple of times. He told his identical twin brother to go to another one and do the same thing. Heero started noticing the water was getting hot and cold every few minutes. When Haruka and Milliardo flushed at the sometime, Heero jumped out of the shower and almost through the bathroom door. The boys heard his screams and waited for the last surprise for Heero to occur.

Before Heero dared to take the rest of his shower, he tested the water. It felt warm to him, so he went back in. Heero picked up his Herbal Essences shampoo and put it in his hair. Heero noticed something was odd about his favorite shampoo, but again, chose to ignore it. Heero got out of the shower and went to the mirror. What he saw certainly shocked the hell out of him.

Heero: NOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!

Relena ran upstairs to see what was wrong with her Hee-chan. When she got there, she didn't see her moss green haired Hee-chan, she saw a **blonde** Heero Yuy!

Relena: Heero? trying to keep from laughing  
Heero: Relena...you don't mind if I killed our sons now, would you?  
Relena: Heero...you...hehe...  
Heero: I what?!  
Relena: You look like a grown up version of our sons!  
Heero: Grrrrr!  
Relena: Don't worry Heero...you didn't want anyone to recognize you anyway! Hehehe...  
Heero: Do you find this funny?!  
Relena: Actually, I find it hilarious! Hehehe!  
Heero: Relena...  
Relena: Heero...  
Heero: Omae o korosu!  
Relena: When?  
Heero: Later...

After getting dressed, Heero goes downstairs to see his oh-so-loving sons.

Haruka: Dad! What happened to your hair! gasps  
Heero: You...  
Haruka: Me? Why would _I_ do something like _that_ to my dad?  
Heero: Because you are an evil spoiled brat who hasn't had a good kick in the--  
Relena: HEERO!!!  
Milliardo: Dad, I'll tell you the truth...looks at Haruka it was all Haruka's fault!!!  
Haruka: What?! You helped me!  
Milliardo: I did not!  
Haruka: Did too!  
Milliardo: NOT!  
Haruka: TOO!  
Milliardo: NOT!!!!!  
Haruka: TOO!!!!!  
Relena: Boys! Stop fighting! This is all your father's fault!  
Heero: Huh?  
Relena: Because of your father, you two are training!  
Heero: But you said I could train them!  
Relena: Because of your father, you two are fighting!  
Heero: I had nothing to do with that.  
Relena: Because of your father, Milliardo was dropped!  
Heero: He slipped out of my hands...what can I say?  
Relena: Because of your father, you two were born!  
Heero: I would think it was because of me...  
Relena: Because of...that...war...your father...met me...  
Heero: It's so true...if I wasn't born, I wouldn't have met the other Gundam pilots, met your mother, marry your mother, you two, and I would have been happy to not meet your Uncle Zechs!  
Relena: How could you say such a thing?  
Heero: I just hate him...  
Relena: Bah! Just ignore your father...he's just not in a good mood today!  
Heero: I'm in a good mood Relena...  
Relena: Then act like it!  
Heero: Whatever...

That evening, Heero tries to take out the hair dye but finds he can't.

Heero: Why won't it come out?  
Relena: reading the bottle of dye It only lasts for 24 hours, Heero! You can live for that long...  
Heero: But it's **blonde**! I wouldn't have cared if it were black! But no! It's **BLONDE**!!!  
Relena: Oh come on, Heero! It's not like anyone will notice!  
Heero: Easy for you to say...Duo will laugh...Trowa will probably think I'm someone else...Quatre...I'm afraid to know what he'll think...and Wufei...Kami-sama only knows what he'll say! Who else is coming, Relena?  
Relena: My brother!  
Heero: Oh yeah and her brother...BROTHER!!!!!!  
Relena: That's what I said...  
Heero: Zechs is coming too?!  
Relena: Yes...  
Heero: I thought he was somewhere no one could find him?  
Relena: I have my ways, Heero...  
Heero: Great! That's more to add to my problems!  
Haruka: runs into the room Hey Dad! Duo's here!  
Heero: Oh great!  
Relena: Well, aren't you going down to see him?  
Heero: Hell no!  
Relena: Why?  
Heero: points to his hair That's why!  
Relena: Heero Yuy! You will go downstairs! It is your **mission** to go downstairs and talk to our guests!  
Heero: kinda in a trance Mission Accepted! walks downstairs

Downstairs, Duo was eating all the food he could find. Hilde called him a pig, but he just ignored her. When Heero came down he couldn't find Duo for some odd reason.

Heero: to Hilde Where is Duo?  
Hilde: Who are you?  
Heero: Heero Yuy...  
Hilde: I thought you had brown hair.  
Heero: Moss Green...Where is Duo?  
Hilde: Uh...over there. points to the table where we see a guy eating up a storm...  
Heero: Thank you...  
Hilde: You're welcome, Heero...  
Heero: Whatever...

Heero starts to walk up to the guy Hilde said was Duo...

Duo: This is so good!  
Duet: Dad, you shouldn't eat that much food at the same time!  
Duo: Now, now Duet...you're not a doctor! So leave Daddy alone while he eats...ok?  
Duet: sigh Ok, dad...walks past Heero Hi Mr. Yuy...  
Heero: Uh...hi...  
Duo: looks up from the food to Heero Who the hell are you?  
Heero: Most likely...who the hell are you?  
Duo: I am Duo Maxwell AKA: Shinigami! Who are you?  
Heero: Heero Yuy...  
Duo: Heero? What the hell happened to your hair?  
Heero: What happened to your braid?  
Duo: Oh...um...Hilde kinda cut it off while I was sleeping...what about you?  
Heero: My evil children decided to put hair dye into my shampoo this morning...  
Duo: Hehehe! I would have done more than just dye your hair! Hehehe!  
Heero: gives Duo his trademark Death glare I know, Duo...  
Duo: Bah! You didn't change one bit Heero!  
Heero: Whatever...  
Duo: So how's Relena?  
Heero: Fine.  
Duo: The kids?  
Heero: Fine.  
Duo: You?  
Heero: Fine. Leave me alone!  
Duo: Geez! I'm just trying to start a conversation!  
Heero: Why?  
Duo: BAH! WHY do I BOTHER trying to talk to YOU?  
Heero: Because I am the only one to talk to at the moment...  
Duo: Eh...Hey is that Wufei?!  
Heero: It looks like it...

We see Wufei with two kids strapped to his legs, two in his arms, and Ling following him behind Sally.

Wufei: Get off me you weak children!  
Yowamushi1 (one of his other boys): on Wufei's left leg But I'm afraid, Daddy!  
Kasuka2 (another one of his boys): on Wufei's right leg I heard the Yuy twins are evil! They're the reincarnations of the devil!  
Yowamushi: I heard they're one of the evil dudes from Dragonball Z!  
Wufei: Ugh! Onna! Get these evil things off of me!  
Sally: Why? I think it's cute!  
Wufei: GRRR! ONNA!!!  
Sally: Bah! Ok...get off your father, he doesn't like being embarrassed around his friends.  
Kasuka & Yowamushi: Ok, Mother!  
Yowamushi: You know, Mother. No matter what Father says, you're really strong! He's the weak one! walks off  
Kasuka: Yeah Mother! You should change your name to ChiChi!! he grins and follows his brother  
Sally: Thank you boys...  
Wufei: ignores the boys Bah! looks over to where Heero and Duo are FRIENDS?! All I see is some blonde that looks like a mix of Winner and Yuy, and some idiot that looks like a braidless Maxwell!  
Sally: Uh...I think that **is** Heero and Duo...  
Wufei: Onna, are you blind? looks down to see his daughters still in his arms Go play with someone!puts the girls down  
Gin: But, there aren't any girls to play with and I want to stay with you!  
Wufei: Argh! Look! There's some weak onnako3! points to Duet who is reading a book Go bother her!  
Kin: What about me?  
Wufei: JUST GO DO SOMETHING!!  
Kin: starts to cry Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Wufei: looks around the room really quick to see Duo and Heero staring at him WHAT?  
Kin: You don't love me! Whaaaaaaaaa!  
Wufei: Stop this! You're...uh...being a weak onnako!  
Kin: Now my father thinks I'm WEAK! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Wufei: looks at Sally who is laughing her ass off at Wufei's method of quieting a child ONNA! Help me!  
Sally: I think your doing a wonderful job, Wufei. Please continue...  
Wufei: ONNA! ONNAKO! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!

Duo goes over to see his _best_ friend and try to get the kid quiet before Heero decided to kill the little girl.

Duo: Hey Wu-man! What's up?  
Wufei: Now to add to my problems, a braid less Maxwell-lookalike trying to talk to me!! Can it get any better? glares at Kin Quiet, onnako!  
Kin: cries some more WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Duo: Wu-man...you're doing it all wrong! picks up Kin as Wufei yells '**Injustice!!**' Hey! What's your name?  
Kin: stops crying to answer Duo Chang Kin...or just weak onnako...  
Duo: Weak onnako? Who calls you that?  
Kin: The father that does not love me...looks at Wufei  
Duo: Really? Oh, just ignore him, ok? Your father has an ego bigger than his receeding hair line!  
Wufei: I heard that, Maxwell!  
Kin: starts to laugh Hehehe, you're funny!  
Duo: Yeah, I know! I should have been a comedian! Hehehe! Go talk to my daughter... points to Duet, who is playing with Gin She needs someone to talk to, after all...  
Kin: Ok!  
Sally: See, Wufei? That's how you should handle a situation like that! But, no! You decided to instead yell at the poor child!  
Wufei: So?  
Ling: Hey, Father! When will I get that Son Goku action figure?  
Wufei: Never!  
Sally: WUFEI!  
Duo: You watch Dragonball Z?  
Ling: Yeah! It's the coolest show ever!  
Duo: COOL! Have you seen that time when Goku kicked Buu's ass?  
Ling: Yeah that was so cool! walks off with Duo to talk about DBZ  
Wufei: Great! Now Maxwell is poisoning my children with that stupid weakling show!  
Sally: Oh please, Wufei! Go talk to Heero! picks up a glass of water  
Wufei: Bah! Fine weak onna! Next thing you'll be telling me is that you're pregnant with another weak child!

Sally nearly spit out the water when she heard **that** and decided to go find Relena.

Wufei: What the hell is up with that weak onna?  
Heero: Who knows...  
Wufei: glaring at Heero's blonde head Yuy, what the hell happened to your hair?  
Heero: Kids are evil...  
Wufei: Oh, I see, your evil children did that to you....  
Heero: Yep...good thing I'm not going to have anymore kids...not like I can say _that _for you...  
Wufei: What do you mean by that, Yuy?  
Heero: I heard Relena and Sally talking on the phone the other day...I picked up another extension to listen to the conversation...and all I have to say to you  
Wufei: Huh? What do you mean?  
Heero: You don't know? Sally's expecting the kid 8 months and 5 days from now...  
Wufei: What...the...hell? faints  
Heero: Well, I hope he enjoyed the news. Now to find Quatre...

Quatre had just walked through the door with Shingo and Dorothy. Shingo, of course, was listening to his Dragonball music and reading Dragonball manga #27 (where Trunks comes from the future).

Quatre: Give me that comic book!  
Shingo: It's a manga, Father.  
Quatre: Manga, comic book whatever! Give it to me!  
Shingo: gives Quatre the manga and takes out DB manga #28  
Quatre: Give me that one too!  
Shingo: gives him that one and pulls out DB manga #17  
Quatre: Where do you hide these things?! Give me the other Dragonball comic books!  
Shingo: gives all the other mangas There and it's a manga!  
Quatre: WHATEVER! Give me those head phones!  
Dorothy: You look so cute when your mad, Qua-chan!  
Quatre: Uh...yeah...thanks...  
Shingo: hands Quatre the head phones and pulls out another set of head phones  
Quatre: Give me the CD player before I take it myself.  
Shingo: gives Quatre the CD player and pulls out another one  
Quatre: And the other four CD players...  
Shingo: gives him the other four CD players... You're no fun at all, Father! Why do you have to be so mean?  
Quatre: Because one, you're at a party and I will not allow you to act like _that_ at **this** party! Two, you happen to be the heir to the Winner fortune and I will not have my son act like a....um...well, like an idiot!  
Shingo: But Father! This party is going to be like the other ones...BORING! And why did we have to come to King Faggot Yuy's place anyway?

Both Dorothy and Quatre's mouths drop to the floor after what Shingo said. Heero just happened to be in the vicinity when Shingo said that wonderful statement about him, but just ignored the blonde kid.

Quatre: Where did you learn that sort of language?!  
Shingo: My tutor! He's really cool! He says a bunch of curse words when I'm bad or don't do my work!  
Heero: Wow...not even Haruka has gotten that far up on 'the list'....  
Quatre: You didn't hear what he said, did you, Heero?  
Heero: As clear as a bell...But that's ok...I hear all kinds of things...gets to Shingo's eye level to whisper in his ear I'm going to kill you when you go to sleep tonight....  
Shingo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Leave me alone! runs off to where the other kids are  
Quatre: What did you tell him?  
Heero: Nothing...  
Dorothy: Hmmm...there's something different about you....  
Heero: Huh? Oh the hair...the things I call children put dye in my shampoo this morning....  
Dorothy & Quatre: Hahahahahaha!!!!!!  
Heero: Uh...whatever...at least I'm not an ugly bitch....  
Dorothy: Um...I think I'll go find Miss. Relena!walks off  
Heero: under his breath Be gone evil bitch! outloud Quatre I have something to tell you...  
Quatre: Huh? What?  
Heero: Well...it's about your son...  
Quatre: What about him?  
Heero: Duo and I made this stupid bet which one of our kids would marry which...and well Wufei, Duo, and I agree that your son is going to marry a whore...  
Quatre: WHAT?!  
Heero: Think about it...it was either that or he marries Trowa's daughter...which we don't know what _she_ looks like...  
Quatre: Well, I guess that's better than a whore...

Meanwhile the kids are trying to find a game they can play.

Haruka: I know a game we could play! It's call Shut up and Be Quiet! Cool, eh?  
Ling: That sounds stupid!  
Haruka: It only sounds stupid because you can't shut up and be quiet for five minutes!  
Ling: That's not true! If anything, that's my father!  
Haruka: Excuses, excuses!  
Milliardo: looks at Duet Hey Duet, you want to play?  
Duet: looks up from her game with the Chang twins of Candy Land As much as I would like to play idiotic, senseless games with you fools...no thank you!  
Haruka: Huh? What did that whole thing she just said mean?  
Milliardo: Let me translate for the idiotic one...She doesn't want to play with bakas like us!  
Haruka: Oh ok! My head was starting to hurt each time I thought about it!  
Ling: whispers to Milliardo Your brother is an idiot!  
Kin: overhears the conversation I think he's cute!  
Ling: BAKA! He's too old for you!  
Kin: Only by two years!  
Gin: Hey! I don't think he likes you, Kin! He would want a strong, pretty girl say someone like...I don't know...ME!  
Kin: Bah! We're too young to marry anyone, anyways!  
Haruka: Good! For a moment there, you two were starting to scare me!  
Shingo: walks up to the group of Gundam children, wearing black Ray-Bans Hi, my homies! Wuz up!  
Milliardo: throws a Heero Yuy Death Glare in Shingo's direction Who in the world is _that_?  
Shingo: looks at Haruka Uh...wha he say?  
Haruka: Let me translate, my homie! He says, 'Who is you?'  
Shingo: Oh! I would be Shingo Quatre Raberba Winner! The son of the evil Quatre Raberba Winner!  
Haruka: Really?! Cool!  
Shingo: Yeah, I be his _bad_ son!  
Duet: muttering You also have horrible speaking and language skills....  
Shingo: looks at Duet Eh?

Just then, a girl with hair in her face almost covering one of her light green eyes. The rest of her hair was shoulder length and a chestnut brownish color.

Haruka: looking at the beautiful Ariel Whoa! Who is **you**?!  
Milliardo: hits Haruka Talk right, damnit!  
Girl: Ariel Michelle Barton  
Shingo: shocked COOL! My _great_ father knows your father!  
Ariel: Really?  
Shingo: Yeah!  
Haruka: Hey homie! Want me to show you a trick my father taught me?  
Shingo: Sure!

Haruka walks upstairs and jumps from over the railing. When he gets up, his leg is broken . Haruka grins and puts his leg against the wall and puts his leg back into place. (A la Heero Yuy in TV Series Episode 3...)

Ariel: That is so sick!  
Haruka: Awww! You're just jealous because you can't do that!  
Milliardo: You have to admit, that was pretty sick!  
Haruka: Bah! Whatever!  
Ling: You guys act like babies, the way you all fight!  
Haruka: gives Ling the HY Death Glare I am not a baby!  
Ling: Yeah, whatever!  
Milliardo: gives BOTH of them the HY Death Glare Shut up!  
Ling: You!  
Duet: looks up, and is quite ticked All of you, **shut up**!  
Ling: Ok...  
Ariel: I'll show you a real trick! takes out five knives and throw them in the direction of Haruka  
Haruka: OH MY GOD! SHE ALMOST KILLED ME! faints  
Ariel: I learned that from my aunt.  
Shingo: impressed by his future girlfriend's trick Hey, teach me how to do that!  
Ariel: I know another trick! goes over to the balcony and starts walking and doing cartwheels on the rail  
Shingo: Cool!

At that moment, Trowa just HAPPENED to be coming over to the group to check up on his shy, sweet little girl...

Trowa: sees Ariel doing stuff ARIEL!!!!! What are you doing?!?!  
Ariel: looks innocently at her father I'm just showing my new friend a trick!  
Trowa: Get down from there!!!  
Ariel: Why?  
Trowa: Because I'm your father, that's why!  
Ariel: Papa...you're really overprotective...  
Trowa: I'm not!  
Quatre: coming over to find out what's going on What's going on?  
Trowa: Nothing... Looks at Ariel, who just did some more cartwheels Get down from there NOW, before you fall or worse...  
Ariel: NO!  
Trowa: bows his head Don't start this now...  
Quatre: Hey, that's your daughter?  
Trowa: Yes. glares at Ariel Get DOWN!  
Ariel: sticks tongue out at her dad Make me!  
Shingo: Your dad doesn't look very happy right now...I would get down if I were you...  
Trowa: Yes, listen to that kid and come over here!  
Quatre: Shingo, what were you doing here?  
Shingo: Looking...  
Quatre: At what?  
Shingo: Ariel...  
Quatre: Why?  
Shingo: Because she can throw knives and do that! points to Ariel while she does some back flips on the railing  
Trowa: That's it, Ariel Michelle Barton! Get your butt over here! If you don't, you aren't going to like it when we get home!  
Ariel: Make me!  
Trowa: You're only making it worse for you...  
Ariel: If you want me down...make me...  
Trowa: ARGHHHHHH!!! looks up at the sky and mutters Why did you have to die, Jade?!?!  
Shingo: to the rest of the Gundam Children This is an example of a messed up family...points to Trowa and Ariel Then again...my family is messed up...  
Quatre: overhears THAT statement Our family is not messed up!  
Shingo: See, my father is a pacifist, my mother loves wars, and I'm an evil little boy...  
Trowa: That's it! goes upstairs and picks up Ariel Don't you ever do that! You'll fall!  
Ariel: Put me down, Papa!  
Trowa: No!  
Quatre: from downstairs Come on, Trowa!  
Trowa: What?  
Quatre: She didn't do anything, Trowa!  
Trowa: How can you say that?! She could have killed herself!  
Quatre: You have to let it go, Trowa! She isn't going to kill herself...  
Trowa: Well, I guess your right...puts Ariel down  
Shingo: to Ariel I wish my father was that nice to me...  
Quatre: Are you trying to imply something?  
Shingo: No...

Just then, Heero comes over to talk to Trowa.

Heero: Hello Trowa...  
Trowa: Um...Hi Heero...what's wrong with you?  
Heero: Nothing...I just wanted to say you are an overprotective person who should leave your daughter alone for longer than one minute.  
Duo: from a distance You tell 'em, Heero!  
Trowa: I'm not **that** bad, am I?  
Heero: I wasn't saying anything like that. It's just that she's growing up faster than you might have expected for a girl her age...  
Trowa: I still don't get what you mean...  
Heero: Just ignore me...besides good luck, Trowa... walks off  
Trowa: Huh? He...no way he knows about _that_! I haven't even told Ariel yet...4  
Ariel: looks at Trowa Told me what?  
Trowa: Uh...nothing!  
Ariel: PAPA!!!  
Trowa: Don't worry about it...I'll tell you later...  
Ariel: Is it about mom?  
Trowa: NO!!!  
Ariel: Yeah right...I know about it anyways...and I'm going to find my new friend...  
Trowa: What's your friends name?  
Ariel: Shingo...  
Trowa: Ok...long pause, then it hits him SHINGO?!?!?!  
Ariel: Yes...Mr. Winner's son...So, can I go play with him?  
Trowa: I can't believe she's getting boyfriends at her age...faints  
Ariel: Ok...I'll take that as a yes...  
Quatre: looks at Ariel with concern Are you sure your father is ok?  
Ariel: This kinda stuff happens all the time...  
Shingo: looks at Quatre Cya, evil person I call 'Father!' walks off with Ariel  
Quatre: Great...Heero's probably right...at least she doesn't seem like a bad person...  
Trowa: awakens, in a trance-like state She has a...BOYFRIEND!!!!  
Quatre: sigh Heero's also right about you....

About an hour passed and the kids were bored. The boys decided to go upstairs to Haruka and Milliardo's room and play with their Sega DreamCast IV and Nintendo 256, while the girls sat there and watched the 'men' call each other 'stupid' and 'weaklings'. The ex-Gundam pilots talked a little, while their respective others talked up a storm...

Relena: Yeah! The first night we brought the kids home, Heero couldn't sleep. Then, in the middle of the night, he went in the room to see what was wrong. Heero is so nice...he changed their diapers and all! I guess he only did it so he would get some sleep.  
Sally: Hmm...when we brought Ling home, Wufei was still mad that I had named the baby. When Ling was crying late at night, Wufei went into the room, armed with one of his katanas, and told Ling if he didn't be quiet he would kill him. Ling continued to cry and, of course, Wufei said his most famous line...  
Sally, Relena, Hilde, and Dorothy: **INJUSTICE!!!**

Naturally, Wufei just HAD to hear that statement...

Wufei: growls They're talking about us again...  
Heero: I've known that for an hour...  
Wufei: You could have told the rest of us!  
Duo: They're probably saying good stuff about me!  
Heero: Actually, they're talking about you know...  
Duo: Let's get up closer!  
Quatre: nervously We shouldn't do that!  
Duo: Oh come on! They might be talking about how terrible you are in bed!  
Quatre: I'm not _that_ bad!  
Duo: Yeah, yeah, yeah...drags Quatre and the other ex-Gundam pilots  
Trowa: Why are we doing this again?  
Duo: Bah! Just listen!

And going back to the G-girls' conversation, which was getting _quite_ interesting...

Dorothy: Hmm...Qua-chan was nice about the whole entire situation! He of course volunteered to do most of the work and to help me out...

In the hidden area where the Gundam pilots were hiding and eavesdropping...

Quatre: squeaked VOLUNTEERED?!?!?! She made me!  
Duo: That, my friend, is why you don't marry the evil cockroach! She makes you do things that she should be doing!  
Heero: Yeah whatever, Duo. Hilde got you to change Duet's diaper...  
Duo: yelling HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!?!?!?!  
Heero: whacks Duo's head Shut up before you give us away!  
Duo: in a quieter tone But, how?  
Heero: Relena and Hilde were talking on the phone and I just happened to pick up the other extension...  
Duo: 'Just happened to'? Yeah right!  
Heero: It's true...Hilde was telling you to change her diaper since it was your turn and she just so happened to be on the phone while it was your turn...

Flashback time!

Heero passes by Relena when she just happened to say...

Relena: So, has Duo changed the dipper yet? Really? You guys are taking turns? It's his turn today? How many times has he done it yet? Not one time?  
Heero: Who are you talking to?  
Relena: Hilde...now go away! That was Heero. The baby is coming in a month or two...  
Heero: What are you talking about?  
Relena: Heero! Go away! Yes, he's still bugging me. He acts so immature! Really? Duo is a weird person, you know...  
Heero: Why are you talking about Duo?  
Relena: HEERO! Go away! I swear, Hilde, I won't be able to tell if Heero is a kid or not!  
Heero: I'm not a kid...and I'll just be going...  
Relena: ignoring Heero Yeah, I know what you mean...  
Heero: Fine ignore me! goes to pick up another extension to listen in to the conversation  
Relena: I can't believe how Heero is acting!  
Hilde: Don't worry about it! He's just really horny! Duo was like that too when I was pregnant with Duet. Then again...he's always like that...  
Relena: I suppose you're right.  
Chibi Duet: in the background WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Hilde: DUO! Duet needs something!  
Duo: in the background Can I get it later?  
Hilde: DUO!!!!!!!!  
Duo: OK! Geez! You act like you're still pregnant!  
Hilde: I HEARD THAT!!  
Duo: Sorry...Um...HILDE!  
Hilde: What?  
Duo: How do I put the thing on her?  
Hilde: Oh please, Duo! You said you knew how to do it!  
Duo: I was kidding!  
Relena: Oh my, is he really having **that** much trouble?  
Hilde: HAH! Yeah right!  
Duo: I need some help...  
Hilde: Duo...you were a Gundam pilot! You can handle a little diaper change!  
Relena: laughing Hehehehahahaha!  
Heero: loses it Hahahaha! DUO!  
Relena: Heero?  
Heero: Oops...click

End of Flashback

Duo: Damnit! That's not fair!  
Heero: Whatever!

At that moment, Zechs, Noin, and little Sieben walked through the door. Haruka and Milliardo, after taking one glance at their older cousin, ran up to their room and locked the door. The Yuy twins then ran into the closet in their room and locked that door somehow. Downstairs, Sieben wondered what they were running from, then he got a wonderful idea. Zechs, on the other hand, looked at the blonde that kind of looked like Heero, and Heero gave him a Death Glare in return. Noin also noticed to blonde and had remembered what Relena had told her on the phone that morning. Relena went up to Noin and greeted her and Zechs. Sieben asked his Aunt Relena if he could **play** with his cousins. After being granted the right to do so, he ran upstairs busted down the door unlocked the closet and **played** with his younger cousins.

Sieben: opens the closet door and sees two very scared Yuy twins, shaking and holding each other Hi, little girls! How are my two favorite cousins today? I heard about what you did to your father, how'd you manage to pull **that** one off?  
Haruka: Leave us alone you...you...FAGGOT!  
Milliardo: hits Haruka in the head We aren't aloud to say those words, Haruka!  
Sieben: Yeah, listen to your brother, or should I say _sister_, Haruka-chan! Guess what, little girls?  
Haruka: stubbornly I'm not a GIRL!  
Sieben: Are you sure?  
Haruka: Yes!  
Milliardo: When was the last time you looked in the mirror, Sieben? With all that long purple--  
Sieben: Bluish blonde! Damn, why does everyone INSIST on saying my hair is PURPLE!?  
Haruka: WHO CARES?!?! You look like a girl!  
Sieben: You wait 'till I get you!  
Haruka: pulls down his pants and moons Sieben Come get me, _girl_! : p  
Sieben: THAT'S IT!!!  
Haruka: pulls up his pants and runs like a bat out of hell Your too slow, **GIRL**!!!! : p  
Sieben: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! runs after poor Haruka  
Milliardo: Why can't we all just get along? follows the two

Downstairs, Heero and Zechs just look at each other and have a 'glaring contest'. Not one of them is saying a word to the other until Sieben and Haruka come running by.

Heero: yells at Haruka What are you doing? Beat him up!  
Zechs: yells at Sieben Kick the spoiled brats ass!  
Heero: Stop running! Turn around and fight!  
Zechs: Don't stop now, Sieben!  
Heero: Fight him or no desert tomorrow!

Haruka instantly stops, turns around, and fights Sieben. After a while, the end result is Sieben wins the fight. This pisses off Heero, and he decides to take it out on Zechs. Both grown men and former soldiers keep fighting for an hour.

Duo: gets out his wallet I put $7000 for Heero  
Wufei: I say Yuy will lose! $8000 for Marquise!  
Shingo: appears out of nowhere I think nether will win...  
Quatre: Shingo! What are you doing here?!  
Duo: Boy...It doesn't go that way! You have to say who is going to win!  
Shingo: Neither one!  
Duo: Sure, kid...

Another hour passes, then finally Relena and Noin got tired of the fighting. Both women decided to stop it once and for all...

Relena: Heero Yuy!!Heero stops  
Noin: Zechs Marquise!!!! Zechs stops  
Heero: But Relena!  
Relena: Go up to your room, Heero!  
Heero: You can't do this to me!  
Relena: Or you're sleeping on the couch!  
Heero: mumbles under his breath She can't do this! I'm a Gundam pilot! punches Zechs in the jaw before he lets him go  
Noin: As for you...looks at Zechs make a letter to Relena saying your sorry for ruining her party!  
Zechs: BUT--  
Noin: But what?  
Zechs: sigh When do you want it done?  
Noin: By tomorrow...you better get started...  
Zechs: mumbles under his breath She can't be serious about that! It was all Heero's fault! grabs Heero and punches him VERY hard in the gut  
Duo: Wow! They got you two trained!  
Shingo: See! I told you neither one would win! Where's my $15,000?  
Quatre: **SHINGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
Heero: turns around to Relena Can I kick his ass?  
Zechs: turns to Noin Yes, may we kill, Maxwell?  
Noin & Relena: sigh Ok...  
Heero & Zechs: We are going to kill you, Duo...  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! starts running

Years pass and the kids got older. The Gundam pilots decided to move to the Sanq Kingdom so their children could grow up together. As the Gundam Children grew up, so did a new enemy...

-----------------------------------

1 Yowamushi - it translates to 'coward' nice name choice Wufei!  
2 Kasuka - it translates to 'weak' if I were them kids I would change my name...  
3 onnako girl in Japanese. :) Onna, obviously, is 'woman'  
4 The little secret Heero was talking about with Trowa was Trowa's new girlfriend! So you see, Trowa hasn't told Ariel yet..

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!


End file.
